I Knew This Would Happen
by Nigelcat1
Summary: A different type of Harry was betrayed and sent to Azkaban, but this time he has company and some good surprises. Bashing as usual and the battle is changed so many people didn't die.


I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – Not Surprised

There had been a great battle at Hogwarts for control of Magical Britain. It would go down in history as the Battle of Hogwarts but for some it would always be Voldemort versus Harry Potter. All of the teachers and many students, along with Order of the Phoenix members, "good Aurors" or those fighting for the Light, and civilian volunteers fought against the Dark, consisting of Death Eaters, Giants, Inferi, Trolls, Werewolves and the dregs of Magical Britain.

On the Continent wagers were being made with the Dark Lord winning with odds of 25 to one in his favor. The Goblins were running the betting in Britain and they too favored Voldie. Thus, more than just control of Britain was at stake, fortunes were going to be made or lost at the outcome.

No one had actually seen the killing act, as by then, there was too much smoke, life and death fights and utter confusion. Even the elite of the Death Eaters were wearing out, especially when an unknown person had spelled the Giants, Trolls and Inferi to fight them! At the end, the only thing people knew for a fact was that Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort were locked in single combat in a fight to the death.

A large blast of light and debris was heard and seen and then there was silence. Everyone knew that someone had won and the Death Eaters started cheering, that is until a dirty, bedraggled, exhausted and noticeably wounded Harry Potter staggered out of the haze, took a deep breath, held up the Elder Wand and shouted "It's over. He's gone and I'm still here and Magical Britain is…." The boy then collapsed and knew nothing more.

Eventually – no one would tell him how long he had been unconscious – he awoke with the familiar smell of the Infirmary. He knew he had been hurt so being in the Infirmary was a given but he only hoped that others with more serious injuries had been taken care of first. He had yet to open his eyes because once he did the hordes of well-wishers, reporters, etc. would pounce on him, some would touch him, shake his hand but mostly throw questions at him. He wouldn't be surprised if Rita Skeeter had been keeping a bedside vigil – probably in her bug form.

Then his tummy growled and he realized he was hungry. They had been on very short rations during the hunt and a day, or perhaps it was two, was the last time he had something to eat but couldn't remember what. Also he was in desperate need of a drink of fresh, cool water so he might as well get it over with.

However, when he opened his eyes he noticed he wasn't in the Hogwarts Infirmary and instead of Madame Pomfrey appearing to chastise him for his latest injuries or even Rita to annoy him, there were two Aurors sitting in chairs. They showed signs of injury, so that was probably why they were guarding him instead of out hunting for any surviving Death Eaters. However, before he could ask them any questions, one of them said to the other "He's awake – alert everyone" before he stopped talking and just glared at Harry.

Harry tried to speak but found that he couldn't whether by being silenced or problems with his throat. In any event, the other Auror returned followed by several other healthy, but mean and angry looking, Aurors. The one who seemed to be in charge showed signs of being recently wounded as a deep and terrible slash ran down the left side of his face. He wasn't good-looking to begin with but with that scar he looked like a monster.

But then ugly looked down on Harry with disgust and snapped out "Harry James Potter, you are officially under arrest and will report to conference room ten for trial." He then yelled out orders for the healer who suddenly appeared to "Get him cleaned up and dressed in prison robes. You have 15 minutes. The Court has been alerted and all is ready except for the appearance of this…scum."

Harry was shocked but then noticed he was in a medical unit but probably in the Ministry as there were bars where a door should be. Harry pointed to his throat hoping he would be unsilenced or at least given some water. Instead, the boy was levitated to a shower stall and ordered by the healer "Wash yourself, use the loo – you have five minutes to do it even if you aren't finished. I'll get your clothes."

So a confused Harry did use the loo and took a cold shower (because there was only cold water), swallowed some shower water to quench his thirst and even managed to wash his hair before the healer pulled open the curtain and used a quick drying charm on the boy (because there were no towels), told him to say "ah" while he cast a teeth cleaning spell and shoved the clothes at the boy. "The shoes are over there by the bed and you have three minutes to get dressed.

Harry was an expert at dressing quickly, thanks to the Dursleys, and he was ready in 2½ minutes, only due to looking around for a comb and not finding one. Well it wouldn't do him any good with his Potter hair so the healer came over to him, dragged him over towards the barred door and called for the Aurors.

They came, all six of them, one cast a chain-binding spell on him, and all six began to quickly pull him by the chains to wherever he was supposed to go. They walked fast and although they didn't say anything, Harry guessed that if he didn't keep up and fell, he would be dragged along without mercy. He kept up to the disappointment of the Aurors.

He was pushed through double doors to see a full assembly of the Wizengamot with the visitor balconies packed and with standing room only. He was thrust into a familiar chair and cuffs appeared around his wrists and ankles. Giving a quick look around, hoping to find a familiar and sympathetic face or at least a lawyer, he only saw some of the Death Eaters that had been fighting for Voldie at the battle, most notably…Lucius Malfoy, who gave him a slimy, smug smile. Why wasn't he surprised?

Once he was situated in the prisoner's chair, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot called for order.

"Harry James Potter, you are accused of several crimes consisting of:

Robbing Gringotts Bank, stealing an object from a vault not your own;

Falsely accusing a noble and respectable Goblin of collusion in the theft;

Stealing a valuable dragon from Gringotts, which caused a massive amount of damage when it broke through the walls and wards and thus ruining the impeccable reputation of the Goblin Nation;

Breaking into the Ministry of Magic with the intention of freeing Mudbloods who had been duly and legally caught for stealing the magic they possessed;

Illegal use of Polyjuice potion to impersonate members of the Ministry to do so;

Stealing an heirloom locket from the Honorable Delores Umbridge as well as a valuable souvenir off her door;

Being a fugitive from the law and leading others into breaking laws;

Escaping after a legal apprehension before interrogation could be completed;

After a while, Harry grew tired of hearing all of his alleged crimes. Hopefully, he would be given some credit for offing Voldie and saving the world. However, his ears perked up when the last crime was announced that "Harry James Potter was guilty of multiple counts of MURDER, including but not limited to, executing a person who was wanted to stand trial – Lord Voldemort. It has been revealed by those in Dumbledore's confidence, that only by killing a current Dark Lord allows one to become the next Dark Lord."

The Warlock was out of breath when he finished but found enough to ask "How do you plead?" but since Harry still couldn't talk or even point to his throat due to his hands being cuffed down, the Warlock snapped out "Speechless are you? Don't tell this Court that you actually regret your wickedness? Or are you speechless knowing that your actions have been brought to light due to the actions of Albus Dumbledore?"

Not giving any chance of a reply even if he wasn't bound and silenced, the Warlock said "Due to the overwhelming amount of evidence, Dumbledore's hidden list of your crimes at Hogwarts, his prediction of what you would actually do if he died – which has happened – and the other evidence given by noble, honorable and wizards of the highest integrity, the Court has no choice but to ask for a verdict of guilty."

A count was taken for those who voted for guilty. It seemed as if every wand went up. Due to the law, a count was taken for those who voted for innocence. Only one wand went up.

So without further ado, Harry was given a life sentence to Azkaban and dragged off roughly to his fate.

He arrived at the island prison close to the witching hour. His escort turned him over to the warden and left without saying a word. Accompanied by four Aurors, the warden led Harry down, down, down into the depths of the building. On the way the warden gave Harry a verbal list of the rules and how things worked. Since the warden and the guards were wearing special amulets that kept the Dementors away from them, Harry knew that once he was in his cell, the horrible creatures would hit on him like Ron with a bowl of chocolate pudding. It was only then that Harry wondered what had happened to Ron and Hermione, _his partners in crime_ , but just for a moment. He had enough to worry about now so he would think about it tomorrow.

Finally they came to a very dark hallway, lit by only one torch. The other hallways had two or three torches on the walls, but then Harry noticed this hallway was rather small with only a few cells so perhaps that was why it only had one torch. Also, it was a dead end so this was probably at the very bottom of Azkaban. The only good thing was that after a lot of frantic pointing at his throat, the warden finally unsilenced him.

"You'll need your voice to scream when the Dementors arrive. Since the Death Eaters were liberated the poor things have gone hungry. Tsk, tsk." The warden and guards locked the boy in his cell and left, their laughter ringing down the hallway.

Harry looked at his "new home" and it was just as bad as he thought it would be. There was a stone slab that served for a bed with two blankets and a caseless pillow. In the corner was a bucket which he presumed was a toilet and he hoped it was self-cleaning at least and there was no paper. He wondered if he would get some kind of meal tonight but doubted it. All he had had was the water from the shower. Since there was nothing to do, he decided to make up the bed and try to get some sleep before the Dementors arrived. He just hoped he wouldn't have any of the other dreams that haunted him, at least since he offed Voldie.

He was just getting as comfortable as possible when he heard a voice. "Harry, is that…is that you?" It almost sounded like Hermione but the voice was too raspy – but then maybe it was her and she had snuck in to rescue him.

"Hermione" he said in his own very raspy voice "It is me – uh Harry. If you are trying to rescue, don't as you'll just get caught and…."

He heard her snort before she replied "I also need to be rescued, as do a few other innocence."

"Why would you be in Azkaban?"

"Why would you?"

"Because, like you some of us were framed."

"How long have I've been unconscious?"

"I don't know for certain as…I was out cold after…after it all hit the proverbial fan. I think I was out for two-three days, but since no one would answer my questions – especially since I had been silenced – I only knew that I had been healed of my injuries, my…head…had been shaved and I am now bald so at least the lice won't be at me for a while. Aurors invaded the Hogwarts Infirmary and dragged me off to a Ministry holding cell. I had a very cold shower, was given a prison uniform and then hauled to a courtroom where, I presumed, the entire Wizengamot was in session and the balconies were full of people – some of whom you and I know or _thought we did_."

"I was chained in the prisoner's chair and the list of my crimes were read to me."

"The same thing happened to me" Harry said. "What were your so-called crimes?"

"Everything we did on the Horcrux hunt and other things that happened at Hogwarts, which apparently Dumbledore kept a careful list of our ascending into darkness. Oh and before you ask, RonRotten Beastly Weaselwhipper turned Ministry evidence on us bragging about how he and all of the Weasleys had been working for Dumbledore because the old #*$#&$#&&&# - yes I know, language Hermione – knew that certain people were unbelievably Dark and beyond redemption. Therefore, he just played along while keeping a close track of the activities that made us dark and arranged for the Weasleys and certain _'honorable and trustworthy members of the Order'_ to stop us fiends but only after you offed Voldie."

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry sighed. "So who else is here?"

"That I know of? Poppy Pomfrey, Professors Sprout, Babbling, and Vector. They are on the floor above us and were brought here the same day I was. Professors Flitwick and Sinistra managed to escape but I and the others don't know if they are still free. No one knows what happened to Professor McGonagall. There was such confusion going on after you came out and announced that Voldie was dead."

"Did the Death Eaters overturn the victory because I saw a smug, sneering Lucius Malfoy in the courtroom?"

Hermione paused as if thinking then said "I am not sure. All I can remember is Kingsley shouting _'The Dark Lord is dead, kill the new Dark Lord'_ which caused people to stop and stare until he explained Dumbledore's last orders. However, I noticed RonRotten slinking over towards you, giving a few kicks in your ribs, stomping on your face and then…whipping it out as boys say…and urinating on you. He had just started to say 'Avada' but he was stunned by someone. Too bad they didn't AK him and the rest of that traitorous, greedy lot."

Then a fight broke out with Death Eaters fighting against the Light while the Light fought them and the students and staff who were trying to save you. I was attacked not by any Death Eater, but Ginny Weasley, who started yelling out horrible things to and about me and keeping me occupied while…" she stopped to sob and inhale before saying "While Ron, who had been revived, was sneaking up on me to cast a spell at my back."

Harry broke in "Ron and Ginny did these things? Are you sure they weren't Imperiused, glamoured or Polyjuiced?"

At this Hermione gave a short laugh before answering "No, they were Ron and Ginny. The only thing that saved me was someone yelling – I think it was Luna – 'duck Hermione' so I dodged and the curse Ron would have used on me, hit Ginny. He had used Defodio."

"What does that do? Harry asked.

"Defodio is a spell that carves things into another object, or in this case a person, making it a dark curse. I had no idea that RonBastard knew that spell let alone was capable of casting it as when used on a person, like the Cruciatus you must have sufficient…hate…for it to work."

"But I thought…I thought he…liked you? He told me to keep my hands off of you if I knew what was good for me and I just assumed it was because of his jealousy and not knowing how to admit his feelings towards you. You acted as if you liked him – a lot."

"No, I really didn't as I found out in fifth year I was being fed potions to be jealous and lust after Ron and to ignore you. Luna had managed to get me alone and dragged me off to Professor Flitwick, who did a full body scan on me, because Madame Pomfrey was forbidden – under a curse by Dumbledore – not to do such a thing especially on you, Severus Snape, me, Neville, Malfoy and others."

"Professor Flitwick advised me to drink a special flushing potion every two days – it's addictive – and personally asked Dobby to monitor the pumpkin juice of the others, except Snape as he doesn't drink pumpkin juice. However, I had to pretend to be jealous and heartbroken when Pig Boy was slobbering all over Lavender. I didn't have enough potions left while we were on the hunt but after Pig Sty left – to eat, rest and goof off as well as getting more potions for me and for you to 'love and desire' Ginny."

"When we were at Malfoy Manor both of us were off the potions and Ron didn't have his supplies with him or have the chance to dose us, so I have been 'free' and you should be also. Do you feel any desire or lust for Ginny?"

"I never really did – until sixth year, when Mrs. Weasley kept me supplied with _'her special fudge'_ that Ron wouldn't touch. I now know why. By the way, what was Ron intending to carve on you?"

"The same as Bellatrix did except Mudblood would have been down my entire back. It is now on Ginny's front and since it is a dark curse, it can't be removed. Oh, and that was one of my many crimes because if I hadn't moved I would have received some of my 'rightful' punishment but instead a Pure-blood maiden – yeah pure and maiden" Hermione snorted "And I have now permanently damaged any chance of her marrying anybody but especially not a rich Pure-blood. For that horrendous act of moving, Molly was demanding the Kiss for me – after I had been beaten and raped by anyone desperate enough to soil themselves on a filthy, ugly, worthless Mudblood daughter of Muggle perverts."

With her tale told Hermione now asked Harry "So what is your master plan to get us out of here? I've had two doses of Dementors which were indescribable both mentally and physically and since you are so…sensitive to them…you will not last long."

Harry was still in shock and was probably recovering from whatever injuries he had received during – and after – his duel with Voldie. He had nothing to suggest but it probably wouldn't have done any good. All of those who he had considered a friend had either betrayed him or were dead or in Azkaban. Thus, the only reply he made to Hermione was "Let me sleep on it, and tomorrow we'll brainstorm."

What else could he say?


End file.
